List of Gargoyles cast members
This page contains a list of voice actors who worked on the animated series Gargoyles. Regular cast members Voice actors in Gargoyles were credited only for episodes in which they appeared, and while no actors appeared in every episode of the series, the most frequent credits went to those actors voicing the protagonists of the series and their most prominent enemies. Recurring cast members * Monica Allison Beth Maza * Diedrich Bader Jason Canmore (Jason Conover), Charles Canmore * Michael Bell Martin Hacker, Pal Joey, Chas Finster * James Belushi Fang * Xander Berkeley Coldsteel * Clancy Brown Hakon, Wolf, Tomas Brod * Rocky Carroll Talon, Glasses * Cam Clarke Young Gillecomgain * Robert Culp Halcyon Renard * Alan Cumming John Castaway * Jim Cummings Dingo, Hunter, Mr. Acme * Tim Curry Anton Sevarius * J. D. Daniels Young Tom, Young Canmore I, Young Jason, Young Jon, Adult Jon Canmore * Neil Dickson Griff, Duncan * Michael Dorn Coldstone, Taurus * Sheena Easton Finella, Banshee, Robyn Canmore * Matt Frewer Jackal, Pink Panther * Ed Gilbert the Captain of the Guard, Bodhe * Gerrit Graham Adult Tom (The Guardian) * Richard Grieco Anthony "Tony" Dracon * Charles Hallahan Macduff, Travis Marshall * Michael Horse Peter Maza * Clyde Kusatsu Dr Arnada, Kai * Terrence Mann Oberon * Kate Mulgrew Titania, Anastasia Renard * Nichelle Nichols Diane Maza * C. C. H. Pounder Desdemona, Coldfire * Gregg Rainwater Natsilani, Coyote * John Rhys-Davies Macbeth * Emma Samms Gruoch-Lady Macbeth * Laura San Giacomo Fox (Laura San Giacomo is the only cast member whose name never appeared in any of the credits for episodes she worked on) * Ruben Santiago-Hudson Gabriel * Peter Scolari Preston Vogel * W. Morgan Sheppard Petros Xanatos, Odin, King Kenneth * Kath Soucie The Weird Sisters, Princess Katharine, Maggie "the Cat" Reed, Ophelia, Brown-Dressed Kitten * Brent Spiner Puck * John St. Ryan King Arthur Pendragon * Cree Summer Hyena * Rachel Ticotin Maria Chavez * David Warner The Archmage * Thomas F. Wilson Matt Bluestone * Paul Winfield Jeffrey Robbins Guest stars * Carlos Alazraqui Guatemalan Farmer #1 * James L. Avery, Sr. the Shaman * John Barrowman London Citizen * Eddie Barth Monster Tours Operator * Lawrence Bayne Raven * Gregg Berger Leo * Mary Kay Bergman Billy and Susan's Mother * Susan Blu Female Japanese Reporter * Jesse Borrego Guatemalan Farmer #2 * Avery Brooks Nokkar * LeVar Burton Anansi * Tara Charendoff Susan * Andrew Dice Clay Viking Warrior * Scott Cleverdon Rory Dugan/Cuchulain * Robert Costanzo Louie * Amentha Dymally Grandmother * Sarah Douglas Una * Hector Elizondo Zaphiro * Michael Ensign French Minister * Dan Gilvezan Castle Archer * Dorian Harewood Boreas, Talos * Phil Hartman Poacher #1 * William Hootkins London Street Thug #2 * Steve Hope Wynne British War Gunner #1 * James Horan Czech Police Officer * Charity James as Ekidna * Tony Jay Anubis * David Jeremiah Loud Criminal in Police Station * Bruce Locke Yama * Aaron Lustig Rikers Island Prison Guard * Ross Malinger Billy * Darren McGavin Dominic Dracon * Colm Meaney Mr. Dugan * Haunani Minn Sora * Roddy McDowall Proteus * Vinny Montello Taxi Passenger * Rob Paulsen Helios * Jason Presson Movie Detective * Branscombe Richmond Coyote Dancer * Stanley Ralph Ross Ship Captain * James Saito Taro * James Sie Japanese Burglar #2 * Tony Shalhoub the Emir * Charles Shaughnessy Douglas Bader * Rudolph Walker Tribal Leader * J.T. Walsh Male Prison Guard * Gedde Watanabe Japanese Burglar #1 * Tim Whitnall British War Gunner #2 * Richard Yearwood Poacher #2 * Keone Young Taro's Henchman * Ric Young Hiroshi * Ian Ziering Billy and Susan's Father Additional voices * Jack Angel * Greg Berg * Arthur Burghardt * Dan Castellaneta * Debi Derryberry * Bernard Erhard * Kathleen Freeman * Jonathan Harris * Nick Jameson * Michael McShane * Philip Proctor * Tom Souhrada * Steve Susskind * Keith Szarabajka * Marcia Wallace * Jim Ward ''Star Trek'' connection A number of voice actors for the show were starring actors in various Star Trek series: *Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi on The Next Generation) *Jonathan Frakes (William Riker on The Next Generation) *Kate Mulgrew (Kathryn Janeway on Voyager) *Michael Dorn (Worf on The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine) *Brent Spiner (Data on The Next Generation) *LeVar Burton (Geordi La Forge on The Next Generation) *Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien on The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine) *Avery Brooks (Benjamin Sisko on Deep Space Nine) *Nichelle Nichols (Uhura on Star Trek) Many also appeared as guests in Star Trek at one time or another: *Salli Richardson (Nidell in "Second Sight") *John Rhys-Davies (Leonardo da Vinci on Voyager) *Frank Welker (Voices of Spock screaming in Star Trek III, and the alien creature in "Nothing Human") *Michael Ensign (Bard in "False Profits") *Clancy Brown (Zobral in "Desert Crossing") *Matt Frewer (Berlingoff Rasmussen in "A Matter of Time") *W. Morgan Sheppard (Ira Graves in "The Schizoid Man", Qatai in "Bliss", the Klingon warden in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, and a science minister in the 2009 Star Trek film) *Michael Bell (Zorn in "Encounter at Farpoint", Borum in "The Homecoming", and Drofo Awa in "The Maquis") *Gerrit Graham (Hunter in "Captive Pursuit", and Quinn in "Death Wish") *David Warner (St. John Talbot in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Gorkon in Star Trek VI, and Gul Madred in "Chain of Command") *Diedrich Bader (Tactical Officer in "The Emissary") *Robert Ito (Lt. Chang in ‘’Coming of Age’’, and John Kim in ‘’Author, Author’’) *Clyde Kusatsu (Vice Admiral Nakamura on The Next Generation) *Paul Winfield (Clark Terrell in Star Trek II and Dathon in "Darmok") *Tony Jay (Minister Campio in "Cost of Living") *James L. Avery, Sr. (General K'Vagh in "Affliction") Patrick Stewart (Jean-Luc Picard on The Next Generation) was also considered for a role in the series, but his representation turned down the offer because his usual fees could not be met. Creator Greg Weisman has commented that, at first, this phenomenon was unintentional. Marina Sirtis and Jonathan Frakes were both cast in prominent roles, and quickly the directors and producers began to think of other Star Trek actors when casting new roles. This "Star Trek connection" was given a nod to by script writers in at least one instance within the cartoon. In the episode "Her Brother's Keeper" (1x12), Brooklyn remarks: "Yeah? You and what Starfleet?" References }} Gargoyles Gargoyles Cast Members Category:Lists of voice actors by series